


Better than a Valentine

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aro - Freeform, Aromantic, Aromantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Donuts, Drinking, Gen, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Party, Pictionary, Platonic Relationships, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Roommates, Valentine's Day, aro jaskier, aro valentines day, because Lambert is here, nothing else, rating is for language, unvalentines day party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Aro Jaskier, Geralt & Jaskier are roommates and have Lambert and Renfri over for some (platonic) fun on Feb. 14th. Rating is for Lambert's existence, which means mature language. Otherwise it's just fluff and banter.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Better than a Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



“So Jask, you have plans for Sunday?” Geralt asked as they ate breakfast in their kitchen. Jaskier sat on the counter munching a strawberry pop tart while Geralt leaned against the counter across from him with a bowl of scrambled eggs.

“The 14th? Yeah,” Jaskier answered. Geralt looked up, surprised.

“Oh?”

“Yup. Me, a tub of Ben & Jerry’s, a couple bottles of cheap rosé, moping…”

Geralt rolled his eyes.

“No. Listen. New plans,” Geralt said. Jaskier raised his eyebrows. “We’re gonna have a little gathering. Lambert, Renfri, you and I.” Jaskier looked confused. “A friendship party! We’ll play some games, have some drinks, watch a movie…”

“… Ok… But… you know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“What? Have fun with my friends?”

Jaskier shrugged.

“However will I survive the hardship. I guess you’ll have to do the dishes for the week to make it up to me,” Geralt said.

“Hey, I thought I had the dramatic role in this house,” Jaskier replied indignantly.

Geralt smirked at him and tossed him the tea towel.

“Thanks!” He said as he strode out of the kitchen.

\- - -

Jaskier was setting out chips when the front door slammed open.

“Hey fuckers, don’t fear, I have arrived! And so has beer.” Lambert strode through the door and pushed it closed.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Jaskier asked mildly.

“You ever heard of I don’t give a fuck?”

“So nice to see you, Lambert! A joy as always,” Jaskier said.

“You too, Chuckles.” Lambert clapped a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder as he passed. Geralt came out of the kitchen to see him.

“Hey dipshit, glad you could make it. There’s room for those in the fridge.” He gestured to the case of beer Lambert was carrying as he went over to Jaskier to hand him a blended margarita.

“Thank you, dear!” Jaskier said, smiling brightly up at his roommate.

A few minutes later there was a sharp knock at the door. Geralt opened it and let Renfri in.

“I come bearing rum, coke and donuts,” she announced.

“Donuts?!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“They only had hearts, but I fixed them.”

“You…fixed them?”

“We had Halloween sprinkles in the cupboard…” She produced the box of donuts out of the bag. They had skull and ghost sprinkles squished into the red icing. Jaskier took one look and started giggling, quickly doubling over and gasping for breath.

“… What?” Renfri asked, affronted. Jaskier straightened up, wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

“No, They’re perfect. I love them, Ren.”

“Ok.”

\- - -

“A dick,” Lambert said.

Jaskier shook his head.

“A dick with balls.” Lambert amended.

Jaskier rolled his eyes and shook his head more emphatically. He drew over some lines, trying to emphasize his drawing.

“It is! It’s a dick.”

“Ugh!” Jaskier threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Time’s up!” Geralt called out.

“ _You’re_ the dick, Lambert,” Jaskier said.

“You’d be lucky to get this dick,” Lambert replied. Jaskier ignored him.

“It’s a dog! It’s obviously a dog.”

“It’s obviously _not_ , you’re a shit artist.”

“Whyyy am I teamed up with you.”

“Because you said brothers teamed up together was an unfair advantage, and we said so was roommates.”

Jaskier sighed and stared at the ceiling.

“We are going to lose _so badly_.”

“Not my fault you have no artistic talent.”

Jaskier snorted.

“Not my fault you have a one-track mind.”

Lambert shrugged.

“I will accept my fate if you fetch me a donut?” Jaskier offered.

“Why would I fetch you a donut?!”

“Because I’m pretty?” Jaskier fluttered his eyelashes at his friend.

“Fuck that. Get _me_ a donut.”

“You guessed the same wrong answer until we ran out of time! You get us both a donut.”

“ _Fine_. But I’m licking them both.”

“If I get rabies you’re paying for my medical care.”

Lambert barked out a laugh as he headed to the kitchen.

“What, Geralt didn’t have you vaccinated? Thought he was a more responsible pet owner.”

\- - -

They watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Lambert sprawled across the couch, Jaskier and Renfri on either side of Geralt, sitting against the couch with pillows and blankets and bowls of popcorn. Jaskier and Renfri shouted responses back and forth, and threw popcorn in place of the rice that Geralt had forbidden. Lambert joined in the shouting whenever it was an insult. At the end of the night Lambert and Renfri headed home. Jaskier leaned into Geralt, not wanting to leave his warm side quite yet.

“Thank you,” Jaskier whispered.

“Of course,” Geralt murmured back. “Better than moping?”

“Much.”

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
